


grocery shopping

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, domesticated!Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus and Alec are grocery shopping.





	grocery shopping

It all started with Magnus taking up a loaf of bread only to be stopped by Alec replacing it with another. “This bread is much better. It’s made from locally grown wheat. Do you see this logo here?” and even though Magnus didn’t react, just looking at Alec with a tiny smile and intrigued eyes, Alec continued, “it means everything is organically grown so we won’t have to worry about digesting chemicals”.

Then Alec went on a tangent giving Magnus a crash course on the impending world food crisis in the not so far future and the state of global food security and overpopulation in cities and hence the race to have enough food for everyone which meant lots of fertilisers and therefore, the importance of organic food in the current environment to keep our bodies healthy.

They were grocery shopping.

And in case Alec missed it, Magnus is a warlock so organic food is definitely not on his priority list but then again, Alec is such a geek who even has a thing against tuna being called fatty.

Really, who does that?

Magnus finds himself amused at Alec lecturing him, all the while thinking how the hell did he end up falling so deeply and is so madly loving a guy who’s so different from him. 

“Magnus, are you listening?”

“I am”. No, he isn’t listening but he’s smiling, also thinking how exciting his unknown future with Alec will be. “Should I get organic wine too”, he asks, spinning around on his heels to see Alec’s face because he’s anticipating the inevitable, _yes, of course, yes._

However;

“I don’t know”, Alec answers instead, somewhat pensive but not trying to analyse anything. “That’s your thing, Magnus. Choose what you like”. 

Magnus’s smile slowly fades. It’s not that he’s unhappy. Rather, it’s that once again Alec had taken him by surprise and as if on repeat, Magnus is reminded just why and how much he loves this man.

“Magnus, are you listening?”

“Why are you asking that again?”

“Well, you’re spacing out a lot today. Are you not feeling well?”

“I’m fine. I’m just thinking”.

Dropping the organic wheat bread and a stick of olive oil butter into the shopping basket, Alec walks up to him, “I’m almost jealous of whatever it is that has this much of your attention”, a sly yet childish smile in his eyes, around his mouth and on his cheeks.

Really…

Magnus can’t help but laugh, “I just didn’t realise you were such a conscious eater”.

“Well I--- wait, are you mocking me?”

“Of course not”. 

“I know that smirk, Magnus. And that smirk says you definitely are mocking me”.

Really… what’s Magnus supposed to do?

“Alexander”, Magnus’s voice is a low-key sort of daring, “how much more than organic wheat bread do you love me?”

Alec’s face first falls appalled at the bizarre question before then breaking into a grin. “That’s unfair. You know how much I love my organic bread”.

Magnus laughs, “I take it a whole lot more, then”.

“And how did you draw that conclusion?”

“Hmmm, just a feeling”.

Because really… they’re so different and yet - how did he come to love Alec and how did Alec come to love him?

And then Magnus answers his own question:

Perhaps destiny first saw them and fell in love.

And then they saw each other, and followed destiny.  

 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
